videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity War IV
Infinity War IV is the confirmed sequel to Infinity War III: The New Era and will take place in the same era as the third game. This game was confirmed at Ubisoft-Pixar's E3 2019 conference and has been confirmed for release in 2021, and another sequel named Infinity War V is set to release a year later. The game is an Xbox One and PlayStation 4 exclusive and will feature Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr and Clementine Everett as the main characters. The teaser was leaked from E3 2019, and was confirmed along with Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare III and Infinity War V. Synopsis Taking place in an Alternate Reality known as the 'Golden Age Reality', the game is set during the events of Infinity War III: The New Era, where Ultron has been defeated. However, the clock is set back 2 years and restarts in this altered world. Now, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and his allies (Jacks is 11 years old in this game due to the 'Clock Reset' and not 13 like he was in the past three games) must stop Ultron, who has also been resurrected due to the Reset, and Ultron attempts for a now non-existent history to repeat itself and ignite the Second Multiverse War! However, Jacks soon discovers that his greatest fears are being looked into by the powerful twins, Wanda Maximov (Scarlet Witch) and Pietro Maximov (Quickslilver), as well as the difficulty for his team after discovering the mysterious 'Vision'! Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - The nephew to infamous hacker, Aiden Pearce, and son to Nicole Pearce. With the Timeline for the Infinity War Reality now reset, Jacks leads his allies in an Avengers-style way, and he looks to oppose Ultron and stop the crazed AI from destroying the Multiverse! Clementine Everett - Jacks' closest friend and a member of the Watch Dogs Team, Clementine uses stealth and specializes in espionage to take down the remaining Agents of Devil Team (Devil Team is now being hunted and is not destroyed due to the Clock Reset, which stopped after Griggs' death). Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - Dash is a member of the Watch Dogs Team in this altered timeline, and takes his role a little less than serious. Occasionally making jokes and one-liners during missions, Dash is also quite serious, however. An example of this is when he saved Jacks from a bunker by zooming in and killing the gunner. Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr - In this altered reality, Jack-Jack and Dash are technically twins due to the Clock Reset and the fact they have the same parents. Jack-Jack's powers include: Metamorphosis, Pyrokinesis, Shapeshifting and even Telekinesis among others. As a bonus, Jack-Jack can launch red lightning from his hands, akin to Force Lightning. Aiden Pearce - Member of the original Watch Dogs and professional Grey Hat Hacker. J.A.R.V.I.S/The Vision - Child of Ultron and humanoid robot. Wanda Maximov/Scarlet Witch - Telekinetic superhuman and twin sister to Quicksilver. Pietro Maximov/Quicksliver - Superhuman experiment gifted with Super-Speed. Helena Cho - World-renowned scientist and geneticist who is the R&D handler for the Watch Dogs Team. Maria Hill - Former agent of SHIELD and member of the Watch Dogs Team. Nick Fury - Former director of SHIELD and advisor to the Watch Dogs Team. Sam Wilson/Falcon - An Avenger and member of the Watch Dogs. Laura Barton - Wife to SHIELD Agent and famous Avenger, Hawkeye (Clint Barton). Villains Ultron - As an Artificial Intelligence created by Tony Stark, Ultron has been resurrected by the Reality Reset Timeline, which set the clock back right after Griggs' death in Call of the Watch Dogs and 3 months before Ultron's attack and the start of The War of The Multiverse, stopping the War and giving the Heroes one last chance to save their worlds from 2 years of hardship and suffering, but costing them the prosperous future that appeared in Infinity War III: The New Era. Ulysees Claw - As a weapons dealer who one knew Tony Stark, he is a minor antagonist in the game. Trailer The trailer would open with a shot of Ultron's Fleet invading Earth in the start of The War of The Multiverse, and Ultron's death at Jacks' hands in the year 2016. However, a massive Portal ruptures from the sky just as Jacks fires the killing shot at Ultron, who is crawling on the ground, damaged. Just as the shot hits Ultron's head, the screen goes white and switches back to the year 2014, before the War began. The 11 year old Jacks is then heard saying "What if 2 years of suffering and death across three Worlds... Never happened?" as the trailer shows the city of Chicago, unharmed and safe. The trailer then shows Ultron sitting in his throne with his Robes Of The Crimson Coward covering him, as Ultron Drones appears behind him as the city of Chicago is attacked, and Ultron says "Today, the Multiverse ends. And the only thing living... Will be me!" as it shows Jacks, Clementine, Jack-Jack and Dash shooting down dozens of Ultron Drones and Ships with grenade launchers and Assault Rifles while Aiden fires an OHM-12 Hybrid LMG (a mix between Grenade Launcher, Shotgun and LMG) as they are surrounded by the Ultron Army. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine, lying on the floor with blood all over them and a massive pile of dead Ultron Drones next to them as Ultron approaches with a massive tear in his chest plate as he ignites a Crossguard Plasma Sword. Ultron then says "I will destroy you all! Your feeble skills are no match for me!" and Jacks gets up, battered and bruised, before saying "I'm counting on that!" and he takes out his own Plasma Sword, igniting it and facing Ultron in the middle of fire and destruction. The trailer then shows several action scenes, such as Jack-Jack getting surrounded by Ultron Drones before using a massive Fire Barrage to destroy the drones in a fiery explosion and shooting Lasers out of his eyes at other Drones, which destroys them on impact. It then switches to Dash dodging several missiles, before jumping into the air and catching a missile, before throwing it back towards Ultron's Army, hitting a massive Omnidroid 10 (the massive Omnidroid from the end of The Incredibles) and destroys it. After several action scenes, it shows Ultron's Flagship approaching from above Chicago, but it starts going down. The Heroes then see Scarlet Witch and Jack-Jack both using their Telekinetic powers to pull the ship down. After a few seconds, they slam the Flagship into the city's streets, destroying the buildings and even the ground itself. Ultron then says "This will be a day long remembered!" as it shows him and Jacks fighting in the now crashed Flagship, and Ultron attempts to kill Jacks with a swing of the Plasma Sword, but Jacks dodges and jumps back. Ultron then fired his Lightning Ray from his hand, but Jacks blocks the torrent of Lightning with his Plasma Sword. Jacks then runs towards Ultron and clashes blades with him while Jack-Jack fights Ulysees Claw outside of the Flagship. The trailer then shows Jack-Jack and Clementine, with both of them standing around a pile of destroyed tanks and Ultron Drones, with Jack-Jack slightly wounded from a huge scratch down the side of his face. A Omnidroid Scout then comes in and fires a missile at the two, but Jack-Jack uses Telekinesis to stop the missile in mid-air and throw it back into the Omnidroid, blowing it up as Clementine says "THAT was impressive!" and Jack-Jack looks to the sky, saying "You haven't seen anything yet!" as a whole battalion of Omnidroids approach through smoke, with several Ships in the air, their guns trained on Jack-Jack and Clementine. The trailer shows Aiden on a motorbike riding through the woods with Ultron Drones in tow, but Aiden shoots a Grenade at them, blowing them up and killing them. The trailer shows Jack-Jack launching Lasers from his eyes, which hit Ulysees and cut him in half, sending him falling down into a massive, deep pit. Category:Games